


Diphenhydramine

by potions



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Insomnia, Love, M/M, This fic sucks sorry, theres implications of mental illness but only if you like squint, which could be taken platonically or romantically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potions/pseuds/potions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has insomnia and Gerard is a better cure for it than any sleep aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diphenhydramine

**Author's Note:**

> diphenhydramine is an ingredient in some sleeping pills i have so i was like hey that would be a good title

It was weird how the sky always managed to stay fairly light, even in the late hours of the night.  
  
It made no sense to Frank. He lived in a small town, there was hardly any light pollution to make the sky so bright. The moon wasn't full every night, so there was no real explanation for it. It puzzled him, and he spent more time thinking about it than he probably should have.  
  
Frank had insomnia. He decided to blame his sleeping problems on the nights that never seemed to get dark. He often would tell himself that it was the shitty town was causing his sleeplessness. Somewhere within him, he knew that he was just saying that to make himself feel better. In reality, Frank had no idea why he couldn't get to sleep. In all honesty, it freaked him out to acknowledge that he didn't really have an answer to why he had insomnia.  
  
He had gone through every generic brand sleep aid he could find, but it didn't matter. They all worked about the same, putting him to sleep for a few hours. That was all Frank really needed, though. A few hours was better than none at all. It didn't matter that the over the counter drugs were too weak, he wasn't able to see a doctor anyway.  
  
Sometimes, when Frank couldn't sleep no matter what, he'd message Gerard. Most of the time, his friend was online, so he was able to talk to him. Many nights were spent laying in bed, messaging his friend about stupid things. That was one of his only joys in life; being able to talk to Gerard. Even though it was over the internet, it was the closest thing to having him in real life.  
  
Frank only was able to sleep when he was with Gerard. Every time they'd have a sleepover, Frank actually found himself comfortable enough to relax and sleep. It was sort of a phenomenon to him since he wasn't ever able to get any rest without aid around Ray or Bob. Typically, Frank didn't even need to take the weakest sleeping pill to fall asleep comfortably around Gerard. Maybe it was because the sky always looked darker at his house.  
  
Frank had convinced himself that he hated everyone and everything. Over time, he had distanced himself from both Ray and Bob. They both were good friends of his, but Frank had found himself more and more annoyed by their behavior. They hadn't even done anything specific to make him feel so disgusted, but Frank had begun to avoid the both of them like the plague.  
  
Frank was sure that he would have completely isolated himself and become a hermit if it wasn't for Gerard, who always seemed to show interest in spending time with him. The summertime was always rough for Frank, but Gerard somehow made it more bearable for him. The only light in Frank's dismal, sleep deprived life was Gerard. He gave Frank hope that he didn't know he could feel just by existing.  
  
"Gee, promise me we'll leave this place as soon as we graduate," Frank said quietly, running his fingers through Gerard's long, black hair as they cuddled together in bed.  
  
"I promise. When we finish our senior year, we're never coming back." Gerard replied, tilting his head up just enough to make eye contact with Frank.  
  
"Please don't forget about me. No matter how many new people you meet." Frank suddenly stopped petting Gerard's hair and let his hand just rest firmly on his head.  
   
"There are only four years left. We won't grow apart and I won't forget you. That would be impossible." Gerard wrapped an arm around Frank, pulling him closer.  
  
Frank looked out the window, examining the sky. 1:48 AM. The night looked dark, not at all light. The way it always did when he was with Gerard. The way it should be.


End file.
